Liesel's Sacrifice for Rudy
by thejesseowensincident
Summary: Liesel has just lost everybody, including her beloved Rudy. He has entered the grave before Liesel could admit her love. Now heartbroken, Liesel longs for him back. The day of Rudy's funeral, Death offers Liesel something. He says he will return Rudy back alive to Liesel but at a great cost. A cost she will only know when it appears in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, first chapter, but i promise it'll get better. Please tell me how it is! THANK YOU :) **

**Chapter 1- **Liesel sat in the cold company of books while letting the icy air embrace her. Pages full of words, and words and more words surrounded her. Letters to make up words. Words to say. All the words she said to him. All the words she didn't say to him. All of them were sitting there haunting her and demanding to keep her alive. There were so many to choose from. Why didn't she?

Because she realized too late.

All dressed in black, Liesel sat there wondering why she was in this dull color. Not that she cared enough to inquire Ilsa Hermann or her husband, the mayor. She could feel her blonde her brushed to one side dance on her left shoulder. But she couldn't feel anything else, or hear Mayor Hermann yell at her to get out of the library and into the car.

"_Geben Sie ihn eine Minut? _Would you give her a minute?" Ilsa Hermann demanded her husband from the hallway.

Liesel heard the sound of a door opening. The mayor looked at his wife. "I don't want to be late. It would look extremely bad if we, as in _me,_ showed up to that boy's funeral late."

Ilsa Hermann considered this for a second while giving her husband a dirty look. He shook her out of it.

"Well go get her already! If she's not getting up, you pull her. After all, it was _your _idea to take her in. I'll be in the car."

With that said, the mayor rushed down the marble steps and into the car. Ilsa entered the library and sat down on the circular rug next to Liesel. Liesel could feel her next to her, but did not acknowledge her presence.

Ilsa took a deep breath in. "I remember my boy's funeral," she said as she stared in the direction Liesel was lifelessly looking into. "The clouds were darker than today's and I felt so heavy. Every inch of me weighed more than I could carry.

It only then occurred to Liesel that Ilsa had lost someone as dear to her too, as well as many others in this cruel world.

"What hurt the most was that I carried on with the way reality went, or the way the wind blows. I got up and carried myself for all these years no matter how much it hurt. Sometimes I wonder if I could have just sat here, would I have not suffered as much pain?"

Ilsa then chose to look directly into Liesel's eyes. "So I suppose you're feeling the same way now. But, let me tell you, it gets better. And no matter how much you will hurt, anything is better than sitting lifelessly on the ground. If I had chosen to do that, would I have met you?" Liesel then understood would Ilsa was trying to say. Everything will get better.

It hopefully will, she thought as she took her hand and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! SOO the plot is just starting to thicken :) I HOPE YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT! :D**

**Chapter 2-**The whole ride to Rudy's funeral was absolute torcher for Liesel.

This was partially because of her recurring thoughts that bubbled inside her and demanded to get out. They were urging her to scream, cry, turn back, and hate her self for surviving without him. Unfortunately, she was unable to vomit all her feelings out, for the release of them would have made the ride much more pleasant.

Liesel didn't know it but Ilsa had to drag her out.

She was permanently glued to her seat and chose to be stubborn. She screamed. She kicked, but Ilsa was determined.

"Oh, Ilsa," the mayor sighed while placing his elbow on the car to rest. "If she doesn't want to come leave her." He looked around uncomfortably and leaned his head close to his wife. "People are staring! Come on, girl. Get up!"

Liesel remained glued.

Ilsa looked directly into her eyes. Those cold icy blue eyes . _Remember what I told you_? they whispered somehow.

"_Gefallen_, Liesel. Please," she begged as Liesel started to calm down. Ilsa loosened her grip on her and wiped the hair from her eyes. Liesel took a deep breath in and slowly got out of the car.

Rudy.

The boy with lemon colored hair. He was no longer the stealer of apples, but rather the giver of bread and teddy bears.

But Liesel guessed he was no longer anything.

He changed so much through Liesel's eyes, but she never wanted to admit it. And she never did. And she never could.

As she stood there, staring at his grave, next to his family members, her hands started to tremble violently. Her feet shook.

Ilsa, who was clutching her hand turned to her and asked, "Liesel, _alles gut_?"

But Liesel's mind was somewhere else when she heard those words.

_Alles gut, Saumensch? _A boy's voice echoed in her head.

_Nein, _she though sadly.I'm not alright, Rudy.

With that, she dropped to the ground and started crying out the Amper River. Yes, the Amper River, the place where he proved himself worthy to Liesel and the last place he was sadly declined the kiss he longed for. It was the first time Liesel actually made a sound since the deaths. She felt as if all her emotions, which ranged from nothingness to extreme madness, were finally poured out. Right next to him. Planted into his lifeless body. _If I put enough soul into you, Rudy, will you come back?_ Liesel thought.

Hands soon wrapped around her and the few words she managed to get out before she left were, "I'm so sorry, Rudy."

But sorry doesn't ever count after goodbye.

After Liesel declined a large dinner that consisted of various types of bread and some meat and a dress change, she made her way to her bedroom. She wrapped her self tightly in a cozy blanket hoping to close out the entire world. She shut her eyes and tries to forget her name, her home, and everything else about her. She wanted to wake up as someone completely new.

Later into the night, a couple hours after 12, Liesel felt a cold hand touch her slightly on the back. At first, she thought the gentle wind had blown itself in through the small cracks of her window. But the hand started to feel more real and gained a sense of texture.

Liesel rose from her numb position and rubbed her eyes. She checked her bed by throwing her blanket off. Nothing.

"Frau Hermann?" she quietly whispered as her eyes searched the dark nervously. "Herr Hermann, are you here?"

Liesel hadn't heard the door open, but she sensed that wasn't the only one residing within her room. Suddenly, she felt a little drowsy, but not sleepy. It was entirely different. It felt as if she was dying.

And that was when Death spoke and gave her the deadly offer.

**Review, please :) I'm open to ideas and tell me what you think... it gets better from the next chapter, hopefully we'll start seeing Rudy 3 Liesel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy,**

**omg it took me a while to write this! But, I hope you enjoy it! Death was really hard to describe but remember, he doesn't "look" like ANYTHING :) anyway, happy reading! REVIEW PLEASE :) I'll always message back! **

**Chapter 3- **To describe Death's voice is the same as trying to describe fear itself.

It has no texture, or pitch, or any sort of physical appearance. But it is the way you have been approached with it that describes it.

To Liesel, Death appealed to her senses and needs. But he did not do it for free.

So Death was more like her friend, to conclude.

Death didn't know how to start. So he said, "Liesel Meminger, I have come to give you an offer."

Liesel, who was still in the process of searching her room while trying her best to not be frightened, screamed when she heard the voice. Her heavy breaths were heard crystal clear and sharp through the silent night. She backed up and hit the wall hard and shrunk down holding her knees.

"Who's th-ere?" she asked. Her voice was trembling hard along with her lower lip.

"I am Death." The voice said to Liesel. "The collector of souls after the death of humans. I am here, in Nazi Germany, because the most deaths primarily occur here during the time period."

Liesel, just like any normal human would, first thought she was hallucinating. Her hands started to tremble again. And she opened her mouth to scream for someone.

But Death stopped her.

Something black covered her mouth. It was like air, and Liesel who was still frightened to death, managed time to wonder how on Earth someone, or in this case something, could do that.

"I have come to make you an offer." Death continued. "Unlike you, and all the others on this Earth, I can never die and never will. I go around the Earth, collecting souls of the dead. I cannot explain enough how hard it is to collect the souls of the good ones. " The voice seemed to get further for a second, almost as if Death were sad, but then it resumed speaking again. "The truth is, the better the soul, the heavier it is. I cannot carry so much as I go day by day. Especially after all these unwanted deaths in this particular country."

Liesel, who was still dazed and confused, started to pay more attention. She gulped, closed her eyes and asked, "So, then what is your offer?"

Death didn't say anything at first.

"Rudy Steiner."

Liesel's heart ached when she heard his name. "What about him?" she managed to get out.

Death answered the most obvious. "He is a good soul. But one of the heaviest I have to carry. My job would be easier if I gave him back alive. He will be yours again, if you accept, of course."

Liesel heart began to thump hard from happiness for a moment. But then it occurred to her that all of this must be a dream. She tried shaking her head to wake up, but it didn't seem to help.

Death, wherever it was, seemed to notice Liesel's unnatural head movements and proceeded with an answer.

"I understand this is all hard to believe. But to prove it to you, I will leave a black marble here. If it is still here in the morning, everything you are hearing now is real. Okay?"

Liesel nodded.

And Death asked once more. "I am offering you Rudy Steiner back from the dead. Will you accept?"

How could Liesel not? Her heart felt lighter for some reason, even though there was something entirely wrong that she sensed.

How would she explain this to everyone?

How would she explain _this_ to Rudy?

Liesel nodded again. "Yes, "she whispered. "If this is all true, then, yes, I accept."

Death was silent again. But Liesel decided to speak now. "Death, how will I-?"

"-explain this to Rudy?" he answered.

Liesel nodded.

"He will not know. Neither will anyone else. It will be as if Rudy Steiner survived the bombings of Himmel Street. "

Liesel was speechless. She didn't know if it was from shock, fear or joy.

"Thank you," was all she could think of.

The voice got serious again. "Liesel, you do this all for a cost. Do you know that? This is a sacrifice you are making. For Rudy, you are taking a punishment."

Liesel's heart sank for a minute. But she managed to speak. "What is the punishment?"

"You will only realize it when it comes," Death answered. "It may be the next day or 30 years from now, but you will know that it was caused because you brought someone back alive from the dead."

But Liesel didn't care. She didn't think about it her consequences. Having Rudy back was all that mattered to her at the moment.

She swallowed hard and said, "yes, I still do accept."

Death waited a moment and said, "Very well. And I thank you, for helping me carry a lighter load of souls. Tomorrow, at 12 in the afternoon, Rudy will appear at the Amper River thinking he was always there skipping rocks. At the same moment, all documents and evidence of his death will be erased. He will remember everything other than his death. He will believe he survived the bombing because he was in your basement with you."

Liesel stood up and smiled to Death , wherever it was. She hadn't felt this happy for a long long time. "Thank you so much."

Death sighed, "I will leave now. But I have warned you about your sacrifice. From now, you are in danger. Beware, Liesel Meminger. Mark my words."

And Death left.

Just like that.

Liesel didn't hear the door open or feel a gush of wind on her face at all.

The black marble sat on Liesel's windowsill and she hoped it would be there in the morning when she woke up.

Before Liesel went back to the warmth of her blanket, she said a little prayer and quietly whispered to Rudy.

"Rudy, " she said her eyes shut closed. "I'm going to make it all up to you, and I hope you'll let me."

**What do you think? I need to make my chapters longer! Please review! I can't wait to write to write the next few chapters! It's going to be Liesel 3 Rudy.**

**I'm open to suggestions and would you recommend this Fanfiction to anyone? THANK YOU **

**xoxox Emma **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I'm on vacation and THERE WASN'T ANY INTERNET...until now :) hope you enjoy! please review**

When Liesel woke up this morning, she felt quite different. She guessed it was safe to say she felt strange.

On regular mornings after the bombings, she woke up to this numb feeling that burned all the nerves inside her. As hours passed by, she got used to it and later on referred to it as the "normal" feeling.

But not today. No, today was different.

Liesel turned her head towards her window to greet the cloudy weather that had always been. Instead of just getting another view of a stormy sky, Liesel saw a black marble on her windowsill.

And that's when she remembered.

"It was all true," she quietly whispered to herself.

She rushed out of bed and ran into the bathroom to brush and change. Immediately after that, she hurried down stairs to the Hermann's kitchen. Liesel saw Frau Hermann sitting next to the window staring out at the dull grey clouds. As soon as Liesel entered the kitchen, she turned to look at her.

"Liesel?" she asked looking a little worried. She was wearing her hair in the usual fashion with a magenta robe. Liesel had noticed that ever since she had been staying with the mayor and her, Ilsa looked less weary and more active. She guessed that Liesel was a distraction for her and helped her keep her mind of her dead son.

"Yes, Frau Hermann?" Liesel asked.

She stood up and took a closer look at the unusually cheerful girl. Ilsa managed a smile. "You look quite well this morning."

_Yes, _Liesel thought. _Because my Rudy will be coming back._ But she couldn't say that so instead she replied, "I don't know why, but I feel much better."

"Well that's good, Liesel. Have some breakfast." Ilsa said.

To explain the Hermann's kitchen was quite hard. It was obviously grander than Rosa Hubermann's and had many more cupboards and compartments. What Liesel especially liked about the kitchen was its color. It was a soft yellow, but not like the sunshine. It was almost the color of honey and every time Liesel entered the kitchen, she swore she could taste the sugar slightly on her lips.

The dining table, which had six chairs, matched the color of the cupboards exactly. Liesel loved sitting there because it was placed right next to window, and it gave her a beautiful view of the city.

Liesel quickly gulped down breakfast, which consisted of some bread, cheese, fruit and a glass of orange juice. She looked at the clock- 11:30. Death had told her to appear at 12 at the Amper River. She figured that if she started now, she would get there by 12.

"Frau Hermann?" Liesel asked as she placed her dishes in the sink. "I'm going down to the Amper River, okay?"

Ilsa Hermann, who was still staring out the window, replied with a faint nod.

"Alright, dear. But be careful."

She didn't ask why she was going there, and Liesel was grateful for that.

Liesel dressed for the weather by putting on a rain jacket that the Hermann's had spare. After she stepped out the door and into the cold German air, she started scolding herself.

_What the heck am I doing? _

_How am I expecting to see Rudy?_

_Am I going mad?! _

She sat down on the last marble step and covered her face with her hands. Above her, thunder rumbled and tried forcing her back inside the house.

But she couldn't give up right there. Because something inside her told her that Rudy Steiner was waiting for her.

So she carried on with her plan.

As soon as she reached the Amper River, she took of her shoes and rolled up her jeans. She placed her feet in the water and allowed the coldness to enter her veins and consume all the warmth inside her. Death had told Liesel that at exactly 12, all documents and memories of Rudy's death would be erased. That also, it had said, would be the time that he would appear.

But Liesel had no idea how he would look.

Or what he would say.

But she knew that she loved him.

And that was enough to keep her waiting.

She passed time by watching the little water waves dance across her feet and roll away. It felt soothing mostly because it were as if little fishes were swimming on her toes. Liesel didn't know how long she waited but soon, a pebble slammed across her foot and left an aching mark.

"Hey, _Saumensch!," _a familiar voice called out to her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Liesel looked in the direction where the voice was coming from.

And he stood there. Yes, he was standing right there with his lemon colored hair and blue eyes. His hands were on his hips giving her the sense that she wasn't supposed to be there. He was wearing the same purple shirt and tan shorts that he died in. He was looking absolutely gorgeous. And looking absolutely real.

Liesel's head starting spinning. She was speechless, just for a moment.

"Rudy?" she finally said. "Is that- is that really _you_?"

He took a step closer to Liesel after stumbling across the water.

"What are you talking about?" he asked while searching for another pebble in the water. "I told you I'd be here, Liesel. And I also told you I wanted to be alone. " He picked up a little stone and threw it across the water. He watched it sink underneath the waves. "I see you don't understand what 'I want to be alone' means." He started glaring.

Liesel knew she had to play along. There was no time to act surprised or be shocked. She rubbed her forehead and shook her head slightly. She looked into Rudy's bright blue eyes and said, "I don't get it. Why do you want to be alone?"

Rudy sighed and stepped out of the water. Liesel noticed he still had his shoes on. He landed on the big rocks and took them off and placed them to the side. He covered his face with his hands. Liesel didn't know if she should say something or put her arm around him. But, at that very moment, Liesel realized that she'd never seen Rudy Steiner this upset.

"I've lost everything," he said, his voice slightly trembling. He rubbed his eyes slightly.

"So have I," she replied quietly.

Pure silence.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Liesel didn't say anything for a moment. But her heart started aching for a moment and it yearned for her to tell him something.

"I love you, Rudy," she told him almost inaudibly.

Rudy was kept quiet for a moment. It was a deadly kind of quiet because she had admitted her love and didn't know if he would requite it. He slowly lifted his head from his hands. His eyes were a slight red from crying. He looked at her in absolute disbelief.

"Wh-what did you say?" he stammered.

Liesel laughed. She laughed a whole-hearted laugh that made her feel light headed but good. Really good.

She threw her arms around him and looked directly into those striking blue eyes and whispered, "I said I love you, _Saukerl_." She leaned in close and she kissed him, and he surprisingly kissed her back. When she pulled away he held her close.

"Well, if we are coming clean," he told her, "then I love you, too. I loved you from the start."

Liesel gave him a forlorn smile because both of them knew what she thought of him when they first met. Rudy was just an assembled set of bones with a crooked smile and just-well absolutely annoying from the core of the core.

But right now, next to the blue water and the drizzle of the rain tickling their faces, when both of them had lost everything except each other, he was the one and only thing Liesel wanted and would ever want. And Liesel loved him so much for being that.

He suddenly stood up and reached out his hand to her. "Come on, _Saumensch._ " he said to her. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Liesel smiled that smile she only got when she was with him and took his hand. They didn't notice the rain tumbling down as they ambled, despite the harsh conditions of the water, through it holding hands and laughing. All Liesel knew, at that moment, is that Rudy was hers and she was Rudy's.

And she thought they would live happily ever after.

And he was absolutely glad that he was able to confess how much he loved Liesel Meminger.

And no one remembered Rudy's death.

And Rudy didn't remember to put his shoes on.

And Liesel forgot about her sacrifice.

**Good? Please review!**

**-Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

**4 years later… **

_**But a brief summation of important events that occurred to Liesel and Rudy after the last chapter.**_

_Rudy's reappearance was never questioned of again. He and his father, Alex Steiner, who earned a good amount of money from serving the Nazi party, lived in a little house until Himmel Street was reconstructed and houses were built again. But they never moved in. They couldn't step foot into the street where their family was killed. And they never did. _

_A little green house a couple streets a way sufficed for them. The Steiner shop thrived and Nazi Germany in the contrary. Rudy was obviously top in his education and athletics. Since both Liesel and Rudy are now attending their last year of school, Rudy was told if he worked hard, he could attend one of Germany's top colleges._

_Liesel, on the other hand, caught up in school and worked hard, especially after Rudy's reappearance. She finished about 2 books every week and as a result, her writing was improving, said Sister Maria. Liesel wanted to become a teacher for younger kids, but school was starting to become a little difficult especially a few subjects. _

**BACK **

"_Saumensch,"_ Rudy scolded Liesel in a harsh whisper as he waited down on the ground with a bag of apples in his right hand. "And you were the one lecturing me about getting over the wired fence." He urged Liesel to hurry up with his hands. "Look who's talking now."

Liesel stopped struggling on the other side of the barbed wire for a moment and focused on the pure idiot she was talking to.

"Rudy," she said in between pants. "I doubt you've noticed, but my show lace is caught in a broken wire! It's not my inability to get over a fence, you _Saukerl._" She looked down and pointed at it her left shoe. She gave him a sarcastic smile, which he gladly returned and said,"But I really appreciate your help."

After minutes of struggling, (which probably looked quite dumb from Rudy's side since it appeared as if her foot was having a spasm) Rudy shook his leg impatiently and gave Liesel an annoyed face. "Please hurry up, will you?" he begged. " I don't want to get caught." He took an apple from the bag and bit into it.

"And," _crunch, " _I heard," _crunch crunch, "_that Herr Gundermann, the farm owner," _crunch crunch, "_isn't the sweetest,"_ crunch, "_farmer ever." He gulped with much difficulty.

Liesel tugged her leg a little harder and moaned. Her shoelace had somehow found it's way around a broken wire. She was already up too high to get back down. _ Perks of stealing_, she admonished herself.

Rudy continued chewing casually as if he was in a normal situation and pointed out ways to Liesel to get the shoelace unknotted. None of them obviously helped. Liesel even yelled out that if he was in the same situation as she was, she would do the same as him, which was sit and act like a useless pig. Rudy countered her argument by saying:

"You'll act like a useless pig? You _always_ act like one so it's no different."

"RUDY, WOULD YOU **SHUT UP?**!" Liesel yelled annunciating every syllable.

"I'm not the one stuck in a fence how-"

From the back of the farm, a loud and grumpy voice emerged sending shots of adrenaline through Rudy's body.

"HEY," the voice yelled. It was Farmer Gundermann. "Who's there?" His hoarse voice stopped for a minute and begun instantly. "JUST WAIT. LET ME GET ME RAKE AND I'LL FIND YOU."

Rudy was a frozen statue for a moment's time. And then he engaged into pure panic.

"Crucified Christ!" he began. "Hurry up, Liesel, hurry!"

"Rudy, I CAN'T MOVE!" she countered.

"Please, he'll get us!"

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, I know that," Liesel yelled. "Help me get OUT."

Rudy quickly climbed the fence and examined Liesel's foot from the opposite side. He looked at her and at the shoe and back at her. "Leave the shoe here." he finally said. "Just pull your foot of."

Liesel glared at Rudy as if he were mad, which he was, but not technically at this moment.

"Leave my shoe here?" Liesel asked loudly. "Rudy! He'll figure out tha-"

"Yep, cause he'll go around the entire Molching door to door and ask for the person with the shoe." Rudy said sarcastically. "Let's go! Liesel, I hear him!"

Liesel tugged on her foot until it got out of her shoe while Rudy grabbed the bag of apples and cleared any evidence that they were here. Of course, except the shoe. With one shoe on one foot and just a sock on the other, she climbed off the remainder of the fence and jumped down.

And they started running.

Farmer Gundermann's voice was in their ears until they reached a point too far away from the farm. They ran until the main road, Rudy in front and Liesel behind him, until they were sure no one was in their pursuit.

Both Rudy and Liesel placed their hands on their knees and started to pant as soon as they exited the farm. Rudy sat on the cold street and urged Liesel to sit next to him. Liesel could clearly see Rudy for the first time in a while. His lemon hair had darkened into more of a honey color. His white shirt accentuated his bright blue eyes. He was much taller than Liesel but one thing about him would never change: his personality.

"Remind me," he said after moments of silence. He appreciated the cold gush of wind that blew across his face, "why we did this."

Liesel seemed confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I mean we're not exactly poor anymore, especially you. So why are we stealing?"

Liesel thought about it for a moment. He was right, _why did they steal?_ After moving in with the Hermann's, she enjoyed living in comfort of their fancy food and cozy house. Even Rudy, his dad's shop was thriving. And since it was only two of them, they had more to go around and less to spend.

So why did they steal?

"Because it brings back memories," she finally said.

Rudy laughed. "Memories? What memories?"

Liesel looked at her shoe. "You know, old Himmel Street."

Rudy was silent for a moment. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Oh, oh right."

Right there on the road, both if them found the comfort of a house they needed. As Liesel and Rudy marveled (well watched) at the sky condensing with big grey clouds, they chewed on the stolen apples. With every bite she took, it felt as if she remembered something else from her past. It was like she was living through it again.

She remembered Hans. Yes, Hans with his beautiful kind eyes and accordion. She remembered those nights when he held her until those bad dreams were killed. All those memories made, where were they now?

Of course, she couldn't forget Rosa. She'd probably find a way to hurt her if she did. She remembered her crude but consistent act of calling everyone a "Saumensch" or "Saukerl". It was almost talent, Liesel thought, to always see the negative side.

It was beautiful, Liesel thought, to stroll down memory lane. But it also hurt. It pierced her heart with a needle. Sadly. the pain didn't kill her.

After her second apple, she got up.

"It's getting late," Liesel announced to Rudy, "We should go."

Rudy, who was apparently lost in deep thought, looked at her and said forlornly, "Alright."

They stood up and started the way the came from. After a minute or two, Rudy folded his hand into Liesel's and they continued the way home. Since it was really quiet, Rudy started a conversation.

"So," Rudy said merrily. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Liesel looked at him confused. "Tomorrow's Saturday, _Saukerl._ Don't you have to help your dad at the shop?"

Rudy shook his head at Liesel. "_Nein,"_ Rudy replied. " Not tomorrow. He's said I could have the day to myself."

Liesel laughed and shoved him playfully with her shoulder. Rudy smiled. "So what useless thing are you planning on doing then?"

Rudy shrugged. "How useless is the fair?"

Liesel's face lit up. "Oh the fair!" she said happily. She squeezed Rudy's hand tightly. He winced slightly. "Oh,can we go, Rudy? Please?"

"Well," he said smiling hard at Liesel. "I wasn't planning on doing any other useless thing."

They entered Green Strasse, where Rudy lived. The street was filled with moderate sized houses all in a variety of colors that allowed the sunset to be seen- to conclude, it was a perfect place to live . Rudy's house, for example, was a florescent green and white while other houses were purple or sky blue or even orange. Liesel wondered why they still called it _Green_ Strasse instead of Rainbow Strasse or something.

When they reached Rudy's house, Liesel let go of Rudy's hand.

"So," he said. "ˇTomorrow, be ready by 5, easy enough for you, _Saumensch_?

"Shut up. It's you who'll show up a couple hours late."

Rudy smiled and wrapped his arms around you. He didn't say anything and neither did she.

Liesel softly whispered into Rudy's ear, "Go inside, it's going to rain. I'll see you tomorrow." She pecked him on the cheek and waited until he got inside the house.

"_Saukerl_," she said quietly to her self while walking back. She didn't know, but there was a huge smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the chapter, i wrote it 4 times in various different ways until I got it right. **

**This chapter is IMPORTANT! And yes, I made it _short_ on _PURPOSE_. :) sorry, enjoy!**

* * *

Liesel paced home, knowing that the heavy grey sky would unfetter mountains of water on her if she refused to. But frankly speaking, it was quite difficult to accomplish this with only one shoe on and a grimy sock on the other.

"Damn you, Rudy," she murmured.

She walked down the street, soaking in the colors of the houses and marveling at the combinations. Little droplets of water fell from the sky and attacked the back of her shirt. Her hair blew across her face from the strong wind and tickled her eyes. The chilling air shot through her veins forcing her to stop a minute and hunch over to ensure full warmth.

Her eyes trailed over to the last house on the street. The sky amended into a smoky black color; the type of color that could suffocate you just by glancing at it.

A girl stood there staring lifelessly at her front door.

Rain harassed Liesel onto the ground as the sky started bawling out tears.

Her hair was dark.

Her eyes were wide open with fear.

She spoke, but Liesel couldn't hear her over the rain.

The girls upper lip trembled with fear. A stray tear created a trace as it fell down her check. She mouthed:

"November 17, 1943."

The date of the Himmel Street bombings.

The date of Rudy's death.

The girl stared, not particularly at Liesel, not particularly at anything at all. Her eyes were still wide, as if they were forced open. Her body weight was held by her leg, just as if it was going to collapse right then and there.

The girl looked at Liesel, her face was pale white and frozen into place despite the cold weather.

Liesel did not move and inch.

Before turning into her house, she looked at Liesel, blankly and whispered, ever so quietly, as if she feared someone else hearing:

"Rudy Steiner… is alive."

And she turned around walked into her house leaving Liesel standing there in absolute shock as thunder growled and the rain plunged down on her threatening to drown her in her own thoughts.

Liesel didn't know it.

But this

Was

Just the first word

To her end.

To the sacrifice.

Just the first word.

* * *

**Just the first word. I've gotten reviews asking for the spoiler to the sacrifice, but why don't you guys guess?! **

**Anyway, please review and SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. **

**Remember to guess! **

**- Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, here is the 7th chapter. Not much but please review :) **

* * *

The girl reappeared in Liesel's dream that night.

This time, she held a knife in her hand right hand as her body materialized into the same color as the air-icy white.

A vigorous gush of wind threw Liesel across the street and onto her back. The sky evolved into the color of ash and smoke. The air smelled like blood and fresh tears.

And in front of her was the girl.

But she didn't look the same.

Her skin, her face, her entire body was pale white. She didn't appear to have eyes, but instead large empty sockets that held an eternity of darkness and doom.

She opened her mouth, but Liesel didn't see teeth or a tongue.

Instead, the girl breathed out a black figure that arose like smoke from inside her lungs.

Liesel was permanently glued to the ground, as the figure approached her on the floor surrounding her from all sides possible.

She couldn't control her breathing

It spoke- a sonorous voice that was fairly intimidating enough to make someone curl into a ball and hide- but Liesel recognized the voice- quite familiar.

"Liesel Meminger," it said.

Liesel started to shiver when she heard the very sound of her name. The figure had no apparent features, such as eyes or a mouth, but it spoke as if it had multiples of each.

A harsh wind blew across Liesel's face pricking her skin like thorns. Water grew in her eyes and the figure closed on in to her. She started to suffocate.

"Please," Liesel choked. "Please –don't."

The voice started to roar. Liesel's assembled bones started shake.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE HORROR YOU HAVE CREATED?"

Tears flooded from Liesel's eyes. She couldn't make out words. She couldn't find a solid thing to grip on to. The figure absorbed the oxygen content from the air.

Liesel felt light headed.

The voice spoke again, in much more quieter manner, but with the same venom. "Just wait," it warned. "This is just the beginning."

The girl started to appear again, from behind the figure. From the dark mist, she emerged holding the same blank expression and cold stare. She slowly opened her mouth again as if to talk and Liesel covered her ears. But instead, the black figure started spinning like a tornado around Liesel causing her hair to tangle around her neck and nearly choke her. The figure flew above Liesel and straight back into the girl's mouth.

Just as if it were smoke, the figure entered the girl's lungs again.

Her cold eyes turned to a blood red and her body glowed. Liesel squinted her eyes as the girl became one with the wind and blew away with it.

It was as quick as it was, but Liesel woke up, earlier than she expected, her pillow drenched in sweat.

_Just a dream. _

She touched her skin- warm. The sun had just peeked up from the mountains and the sounds of the birds' chirps were just beginning.

It was the start of a beautiful day. But Liesel couldn't erase one thought.

That girl last night.

What had shocked her like that? What had scared her?

And most importantly, how did she know Rudy?

Liesel placed her hands on her forehead and closed her eyes. She began to think. The girl had only uttered a couple sentences while in shock:

_The Himmel Street bombing date._

Of course, it was all over the pages, but many other cities were hurt too. Why did she remember the date of this particular bombing though?

And:

_Rudy Steiner is alive._

Was this shocking? He was never dead.

At least not to everyone else.

Liesel remembered Death's exact words at that moment.

"… _all documents and evidence of his death will be erased. He will remember everything other than his death."_

What connection did this girl have to Rudy? And if she did, was it possible that this particular girl remembered Rudy's death?

Liesel's head started spinning. It added up all perfectly, but made no sense. Liesel was supposed to be the only one who recalled Rudy Steiner's death, only because she had changed it. Death had said no one else would have a single memory of his death, but what about this girl?

What exactly did she mean?

Is there more to it?

Liesel sighed. She shouldn't make any assumptions. Maybe she didn't hear clearly. Maybe. Hopefully. She would just have to wait and see.

It was only 5:30 in the morning and none of the Hermann's hade awoken. So Liesel decided to get an early start on the day. After her regular routines, she quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She rummaged around the cabinets for some breakfast and quickly decided on some fresh fruit and a couple slices of bread. She sat down at her usual spot at the table and stared out at the view the window offered.

_The carnival! _She remembered. Oh, she couldn't wait! Rudy said he'd be here to pick her up at five, but she hadn't asked Frau Hermann about it.

After an hour or so, while Liesel was wandering around the library for a good book, Herr Hermann stuck his head into the room, his grey hair tangled up from bed, and stared at the back of Liesel's head.

"Liesel?" he asked in complete shock.

Liesel jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around to face the mayor.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," said Liesel. "The birds woke me up."

The mayor did a quick "ahh, I see," scratched his soon-to-be-bald head and said because he didn't know what else to say:

"Have you had breakfast?"

"_Ja_."

"I'll be in the kitchen, then."

Before he turned around to exit the room, Liesel called out to him after she remembered. "Mayor Hermann?"

He stuck his big head back in to the cold room. "What is it, Liesel?" he said.

Liesel placed the book she was holding back into it's designated place. "Um," she stuttered. She found it difficult to ask the mayor something, considering the fact she never had a long conversation with him. Or even asked him something. "Rudy invited me to go to the fair with him today," said Liesel. "Is it alright that I go?"

The mayor thought about it for a second. He yawned and scratched his nose. "Well," he said, "Ilsa and I are attended a meeting this evening. We were planning on taking you with us. But I suppose you have your own plans." He walked to the side of the room and opened the purple curtain to let out the sunlight. "Is it the Molching annual fair?" he asked.

Liesel nodded. "_Ja,_ Herr Hermann."

The mayor smiled. "Alright, then. But, Ilsa and I will be back quite late. We'll leave a spare key underneath the doormat then, alright?"

This was the longest conversation Liesel had ever had with the mayor. She smiled and thanked him for his permission. He walked out of the library to attend to his breakfast plans and Liesel continued to search for another good book to read.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! What do you think about the girl?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block :) Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"Rudy."

Arrayed in dark jeans and a blue checkered shirt sprucely tucked in with a belt, he stood out the door promptly at five and not a second later to Liesel's dismay. She glared at him, the shock still dangling inside her, while Rudy appeared to have no clue what was going on. A brief conversation arose from the shocking event that went somewhat like this:

"What are you doing here?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Uh, aren't you ready?"

"It's five."

"I said I'd be here at five."

"I didn't expect you to be on time."

"Well look who's wrong."

Liesel scurried to her room and threw on the first piece of clothing her eye caught, which happened to be some blue jeans and a purple top and a black jacket. Before she stepped out the door, she called out to Ilsa Hermann.

"Frau Hermann? I'm leaving."

Ilsa stepped out of her dressing room, her head tilted to one side, trying to adjust an earring. She smiled when she glanced at Rudy whose shirt was ironed for the first time in who knows how long.

"Have fun," she said. "And, Liesel," she added, "Remember, we'll be back quite late. The keys are under the doormat. _Verstehen Sie?" _

Liesel nodded. "I understand, Frau Hermann."

As soon as they stepped outside, the cold air slapped Liesel right in the face. She buried her arms underneath her jacket and followed Rudy. He apparently was too cold to talk as well. As soon as she was able to feel her arms again, she commenced a conversation.

"I don't get it," Liesel stated with a hint of mock seriousness. "You were on time today. " She coughed- a poor attempt to cover a laugh. "Anything wrong?"

A smile slowly aroused from Rudy's pale white face in the dark.

"What?" he answered. He straightened up and held his head high. "I'm a gentleman. And gentlemen are _always _on time."

Liesel halted in the middle of the road and crossed her arms. "No, seriously."

Rudy sighed and gave up his "gentleman" act. "You stupid _Saumensch," _he mumbled to himself quietly. He looked directly at her and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "My dad left by 4:45 and he told me to get out of the house so he could lock up."

Liesel laughed knowing that Rudy wouldn't show up on time on his own terms. She caught up with him and kissed him on the cheek. He turned bright red.

"That's the Rudy I know."

The sound and smells of the fair was noticed before the sight reached their eyes. The smell of the greasy food danced on Liesel's tongue. She didn't even care to realize she was slightly drooling.

"Whoa there, _Saumensch_," Rudy said to Liesel. "I haven't got that much money."

Liesel rolled her eyes and gave him a menacing look. "Shut up, _Sie Idiot. _I'm not _that _hungry."

After paying for their tickets, they emerged into the crowd with peeled eyes. Music and happy people were singing in the air.

"It's so colorful and," Liesel sniffed the air. "Oh, it also smells so good."

Rudy laughed. "Well stop sniffing the air. People are staring." He tugged on Liesel's arm. "Come on, let's go to the Ferris Wheel."

The line was in the shape of a snake- long and- well it was just long. Rudy cursed to himself quietly. "This is probably going to take the entire day." But they still stood at the back where the front wasn't even in sight.

Liesel and Rudy munched on popcorn while they were debating on what to do after the Ferris Wheel. Rudy wanted to win a prize at the booths but Liesel wanted to see the clown show. As they were getting closer to the beginning of the line, Liesel saw something peek out of the corners. Someone with dark hair stared at her from behind the booth. Her blue eyes pierced through the night. She stared at her cutting of all other noises surrounding them.

After a couple of moments, she disappeared.

Rudy had apparently not seen the girl but noticed the distressed look on Liesel's face.

"What?" He slightly shook her shoulders. "Liesel? What's wrong?"

But something was quite familiar about that face to Liesel. She had seen it. But where?

She thought for a moment.

The day on Green Strasse.

What was she doing here? Who was this girl? Why was she following her?

Her mind trailed back to that night during her nightmare. Liesel was sure it was the same girl. But she couldn't ponder any longer because Rudy started yelling straight into Liesel's ear.

"Liesel!" Rudy bellowed. "Come on, it's our turn."

Liesel was dragged by Rudy into their car of the ride. As soon as they were buckled up, Rudy faced her.

"What's wrong?"

Liesel turned away, facing the crowd. "_Nichts, _Rudy. It's nothing."

But he wouldn't give up. He put his hand underneath her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

And as soon as she did, she melted, because it was something in the shape, in the color of his eyes that took of her shield. It forced her to surrender.

She gave him a weak smile and patted the top of his hand. "I just saw someone, Rudy."

He frowned. "Who was i-"

But Liesel stopped him. "Don't ask," she whispered. "Because I don't know."

And even though that halted conversation for a little bit, Liesel could see the confused look on Rudy's face. He wasn't used to vague information.

As soon as they reached the top of the Ferris Wheel, Liesel's jaw dropped at the view. She had never been so high in her entire life. She could see the entire carnival. The streamers, the lights, the food, the colors. Everything. Across from that, the city. The street lights and the small houses of Molching.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Rudy." He folded his hand into hers and gazed at Liesel. She didn't notice, but he was thinking of how lucky he was to be with her. To share the view with a beautiful girl.

Unconsciously, his hand reached up and touched a blond strand of her hair. Liesel turned around to look at him. She smiled when she say her hair in his hands. She leaned into him and put her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly to him.

Rudy chuckled. "For what? Taking you to the fair?"

"No, _Saukerl," _she replied. "But for just being you."

* * *

The rest of the evening passed by quickly with puppet shows, clown shows and other rides. Liesel couldn't believe the fun, because she had never enjoyed herself as much. When the park announced closing, both Liesel and Rudy were disappointed, but proceeded with the crowd towards the exit.

As soon as they had left the colorful air and gleeful music, it was already 10 and Ilsa Hermann and her husband weren't bound home.

"My dad, too," said Rudy. He kicked the rocks on the road. "He wouldn't tell me where he was going but that he'd be back by tomorrow morning."

It was undoubtedly a cold night, but Liesel couldn't feel it, after the excitement of the fair. They entered Grande Strasse and walked to Liesel's home.

Rudy put his arms around Liesel. "I'll see you at school, okay?"

But Liesel didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be alone without him.

"Could you stay for a while?" she asked Rudy.

He considered this for a moment and started a laughing really hard.

Liesel covered his mouth with her hand. "Shut up, you idiot. You're going to wake everyone up!"

Rudy wiped his eyes. "You're afraid aren't you, _Saumensch_? Staying alone in that ginormous house of yours. God, can't they hire some security if their that rich?" he started laughing again.

Liesel face turned bright red. "Okay fine. Go home. I'm pretty sure you've forgotten the keys to your house any way. But what do i care?"

She turned and walked up the stairs to the door. She lifted the doormat and found the keys underneath.

Rudy rolled his eyes. "I was joking, Liesel." He walked up the stairs and grabbed the keys from her . "Now, sweetheart," he said as if he were talking to a three year old. 'Let me show you how to open a door." _  
_

* * *

A blanket of darkness covered the house as they stepped inside. It was like a fast open nothingness that had swallowed all the light. Rudy felt his way across the wall and turn on the light.

"God," he mumbled to himself after taking a glance around. "This place is seriously huge."

As they walked to the kitchen, Rudy stopped to peek into the library. He walked in with his arms crossed and examined the books. He let his fingers glide around the bindings and sniffed the air. "It's smells like book." he observed. "But god, Liesel, have you read _all _these books?"

Liesel suppressed a smile and glanced around at all the books. If she wasn't at school, doing homework, or with Rudy, she was reading. Books after books- marking her favorites and the ones she disliked. She was always bound to find a new one, every time, even if it felt as if she had read each and every one.

But Ilsa Hermann's library had never disappointed her.

She ran her fingers threw her hair. "I really don't think so, Rudy. But I'm going to."

"Doesn't it feel though?"

"Huh?"

A smile perched on his face. "You know, you were stealing books from here at one point and now the entire thing is technically yours."

Liesel had never thought of it like that, but she couldn't challenge the truth. "Yeah," she said finally. "I guess so. Come on," Liesel told him. "I'll show you my room."

* * *

They were walking up the curvy staircase when Rudy finally declared to Liesel what he was thinking, "One day," he informed her. "I'm going to buy a house like this, but even bigger."

Liesel laughed even though she was thinking something else. "Good Luck with that. Where are you getting the money? From a lemonade stand?"

He followed Liesel into her room and propped himself onto her bed, his back leaning against the wall. "No, I'm serious." He closed his eyes as if he were dreaming. "I want to show them that even the people from the poorest parts of town can become successful."

Liesel sat next to him and studied him carefully. She understood why he wanted a big house, because he felt as if he were forced to. She looked at his face, his eyes, his nose, they all looked different. She realized that even though she had fallen in love with the hungry and hyper boy from Himmel Street, he had changed tremendously.

And so had she.

Rudy sighed and opened his eyes. "I don't know." He tugged on the bed sheets. "It feels so far away now. But that's where I want to be. That's where I see myself years from now. And I'll do anything to get there."

Liesel crawled across the bed and sat next to him. The moonlight shined through the window and lit up the back of their hair. She put her hands on Rudy's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back- a slow, soft one ever so gentle on her lips. His hands caressed her hair as she put her hands around his neck.

She stared into those crystal blue eyes. "Is that all you want to do with your life, Rudy? Make loads of money and buy a huge house?Is there all there is to it?" she whispered in a hurt voice.

The greed in his eyes broke right then and there, it melted into tears across his cheek. He kissed her nose and placed his forehead on hers. He took her hands of his neck and clutched him tightly, as if that was his only way to hold on to life. "And," he breathed sharp notes through the icy air. "I'm going to marry you, and we're going to get out of here- out of Germany. Out of the country that killed our loved ones by hating on others. We'll go anywhere to get away from the bad memories. Switzerland, London, America, we'll leave. And I won't go without you. As long," his voice broke slightly," as long as you promise you won't go without me."

Liesel's lips trembled as he spoke to her. No one, no one ever had promised to stay.

And no one had.

Mother, Father, her brother, Rosa and Hans.

Even Rudy had left her once.

But right there, in his arms, hearing those words that healed the scars that others had left on her, she realized how much he loved her. And how much she really loved him.

Tears were rolling down her cheek now. She sniffed. "I promise, Rudy." She smiled and laughed at how stupid she sounded. "I really do promise."

And she had promised to stay with him.

But he had not promised to stay with her.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be updating soon! Please leave your thoughts and comments in your reviews! Thank you!**


End file.
